Anna Gunn
| birth_place = Cleveland, Ohio, U.S. | occupation = Actress | years_active = 1992–present | spouse = | children = 2 }} Anna Gunn (born August 11, 1968) is an American actress. She is best known for her role as'' Skyler White on the AMC drama series ''Breaking Bad, for which she won the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series in 2013 and 2014. Early life Gunn was born in Cleveland, Ohio, but moved at an early age and was raised in Santa Fe, New Mexico, the daughter of Sharon Anna Kathryn "Shana" Gunn (née Peters), an interior designer, and Clemens Earl Gunn Jr., who worked in real estate. She graduated from Santa Fe Preparatory School in 1986. She attended Northwestern University, where she majored in theater and graduated in 1990. During fall of 1988, Gunn spent a semester abroad to study at the British American Drama Academy. After moving to Laurel Canyon, Los Angeles, she shared a house with Pamela Adlon. Career Gunn is known for her role as Skyler White in the AMC drama series Breaking Bad. In 2012, 2013, and 2014, she was nominated for the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series for her performance, winning in 2013 and 2014. In August 2013, she wrote an op-ed piece for The New York Times examining the public dislike directed toward her character. Gunn played a recurring role as Assistant District Attorney Jean Ward on the ABC series The Practice from 1997 to 2002, and was a regular as Martha Bullock on HBO's Deadwood from 2005 to 2006. She appeared on Seinfeld in the episode "The Glasses", in the Six Feet Under episode "Parallel Play", and on the first season of Murder One. Gunn provided the voice for Ariel in the Legacy of Kain series of video games. She also appeared in the Quantum Leap episode "The Play's The Thing". In 2011, she played a lead role in the Lifetime movie Secrets of Eden, opposite John Stamos. Her other film credits include Without Evidence, Enemy of the State, Treading Water, Twelve Mile Road, and Red State. In February 2013, the cable network Bravo announced Gunn would star in a television pilot for a one-hour drama, Rita, based on a Danish TV series about a private-school teacher and mother. The Fox TV Studios pilot was to be written by Krista Vernoff and directed by Miguel Arteta. In 2014, Gunn starred Off-Broadway with Billy Magnussen in Sex with Strangers, directed by David Schwimmer at Second Stage Theatre. Gunn starred in the 2016 film Equity. Billed as the first female-driven Wall Street movie, the film premiered at the 2016 Sundance Film Festival. In 2019, Gunn starred as Maxine Faulk in the Noël Coward Theatre limited time production of Tennessee Williams' The Night Of The Iguana. Personal life Gunn married Scottish actor and real estate broker Alastair Duncan in 1990. They divorced in 2009. They have two daughters together: Eila Rose and Emma. s Anna Gunn Has a Girl |last=Gee |first=Alison |date=September 14, 2006 |work=People |access-date=March 21, 2013}} Filmography Film Television Video games References External links * * * Anna Gunn at Internet Off-Broadway Database Category:1968 births Category:20th-century American actors Category:21st-century American actors Category:Actors from Santa Fe, New Mexico Category:American film actors Category:American stage actors Category:American television actors Category:American video game actors Category:American voice actors Category:Outstanding Performance by a Supporting Actress in a Drama Series Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:Living people Category:Northwestern University School of Communication alumni Category:Alumni of the British American Drama Academy